I do, I don't , Or do I?
by VintagePearls
Summary: We've all seen the eppisode " I do , I don't " but in case not here a bet of it is..school project classmates marry class mates well its like 10 years later and they all got married! R&R LG , KL, EM


I do , I don't , or do I???  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Summary~  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own the Lizzie Mcguire show or any of its characters =( But dang I wish I owned Adam lamberg he's a Hottie!!!~  
  
Authors note ~ this is a story relating to the episode of the show called " I do, I don't" Where in a class project they all had to be married someone else in the class (ie: Lizzie and Gordo, Kate and Tudge and Miranda and Ethan!) Well in this story its about 10 years later and they all actually got married! Now remember they don't actually have the same jobs (at least I don't think so but I still have a way to go in the story for the characters ie: this chapter is how they started liking each other it's set a little bit after college but they've been going out for a long time.) Well this is my 2nd story so I hope you like it and please review!! Enough of my blabber here's the story! Enjoy!!~  
  
Chapter 1 ~Summary~  
  
~~~~~Lizzie's POV~~~~~  
  
~Ah! Today's Gordo and mine's 7 year anniversary! Wow 7 years that's kind of weird I never knew we could last that long but whatever I love him and he love's me ( I think, wait I hope!) Geesh what am I talking about? Of course he loves me we wouldn't last this long if he didn't. I thought to myself ; I've been doing that a lot lately, thinking about Gordo that is. I wonder if he'll pop the question? Well I better get going soon we ( Gordo and I) are going to the digital bean he says he has a question for me... WAIT am I stupid The Question duh that's!!. that's!!~  
  
Lizzie suddenly fell to the ground she had fainted. She woke up in her bed with Gordo beside her. ( A/n: the ~'s mean that she's thinking you know what I mean? I hope so!) " What, What happened?" ~ I asked looking at Gordo and my Parent's ~ " Well your father and I were down stairs when we heard a big THUMP we ran as fast as we could up the stairs and found you on the ground , we pulled the hair brush out of your hair and put you on the bed; it seems you fainted sweetie!" ~ My mom Jo, answered me so, well "Mom like!" UGH!~ " Ya and then I came over to pick you up for our date, and your parent's told me what happened, I being the hero that I am, rushed to your side and stayed with you for about ( look's at his watch) 2 hours until my gorgeous girlfriend awoke from unconsciousness!" Gordo heroicly said. " hhmm, well I should probably get up so we can get going! ~ I said trying to sit up ~ " Oh no sweetie your not going any where after this!" ~ I fell back down, but still fought ~ , " Mom that's not fair! I'm like 21!" ~ I hadn't noticed but I still live at home and I'm 21; I'm seriosley pathetic!~ " As long as you live under our roof you will obey our rules! Understand? And don't speak to your mother like that!" ~ My dad just had to add in ~ " Fine! Just leave me and Gordo alone!!!" ~ my parents slowly left my room and Gordo lay beside me ~ "I really need to find my own house!" ~ I said ~ " Oh that's what I've been meaning to tell you about. Lizzie we've been going out for a long time," ~that's for sure I thought to my self~ " And I love you so much, so I guess what I'm saying is," ~he got down on one knee; this is it!! This is it!! I thought to myself~ " Elizabeth Brooke Mcguire will you m," ~ suddenly my door fell of it's hinges and I saw my two noisy parent's fall to the floor.~ " One sec!," ~ I told Gordo, I walked over to my parent's and simply said " You're ruining the moment Please leave" ~ I said it in this angry tone, and I saw the fear in their faces. I was proud, I had made them scared and they had left! Although I did know that they were still around the corner listening. I walked back over to the bed~ "As I was saying , Elizabeth Brooke Mcguire will you will you" ~ he studdered a little Come on Come on!!! ~ " Make me a sandwich?" ~ What??!!~ " Huh!!", "Thanks roast beef and mayo k toot's??!!" ~ This is kind of weird!~ " Umm Gordo don't you want to tell ask me something else??"  
~ Sheesh!!!!!!!~ " No not that I can think of" , " Okay sure whatever" ~ am I this clueless?~ " Thanks! Have I told you how much I love you today?" ~he gave me a kiss and handed me a bunch of roses and a present. ~ Oh my gosh!~ "Gordo!" ~ I opened it and took out a gold bracelet with a charm, the charm had one diamand in the shape of a star it was attached to a gold shape that appeard to be a moon. " I love it!! Thank you! You get yours later" ~ I gave him a huge kiss~ "So now how about that sandwich?" ~ boys will be boys!! 


End file.
